Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-5y - 8}{2y} - \dfrac{y}{2y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-5y - 8 - (y)}{2y}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{-5y - 8 - y}{2y}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-6y - 8}{2y}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{-3y - 4}{y}$